


caught.

by astrccyte



Series: Kiss Me. [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: ALSO i decided to format these into one shots, College AU, M/M, and make them part of a series instead of lumping them all together, made me vomit cotton candy while writing tbh, soft jaehyungparkian, super fluffy and stuff, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrccyte/pseuds/astrccyte
Summary: Brian learns an important lesson: forgetting your umbrella can be a good thing.





	caught.

Seoul had the tendency to rain rather violently. Brian wasn’t too fond of it-- it made walking home from campus rather difficult. He didn’t have a car, and had stupidly left his wallet at home, preventing him from utilizing public transportation. Sighing, he stood under an awning, staring up at the sky as if his very gaze could force the clouds to stop shedding their tears on him. It had been several minutes, and the downpour had yet to stop-- but Brian hoped if he glared at the grey masses long enough, they’d relent. 

“You know that’s not going to work.” 

A soft voice drew him from his reverie. Brian tilted his head back down, before turning to face the one who had spoken. There stood the notorious Jaehyung Park, a foreign exchange student who was studying abroad in Korea. Brian and Jae hadn’t really spoke much before-- Jae only really talked to him when he needed translation help, as Brian spoke fluent English. But other than those brief exchanges in their shared economics class, they didn’t know much about each other. Scratch that-- Jae probably didn’t know much about Brian. Brian, on the other hand, knew a lot about Jae. 

He knew that Jae was from Long Beach, and he knew that Jae played guitar; he knew that Jae always wore the same watch on his left wrist; that the boy tended to drum the fingers of his right hand against the desks when he got bored in class, that his favorite food was fried chicken, his favorite color was yellow, and that he had lasik surgery, but still wore glasses for fashion. It was more than he should know, given the nature of their relationship, but the boy couldn’t help it. He was absolutely infatuated with the other. The ice cold Brian Kang had fallen head over heels for the sunny and warm Jae Park-- not that Jae needed to know that. 

“I-- I know. I hoped it would.” Brian finally spoke, stammering a bit over his words. “I was dumb and I forgot my bus pass at home. So I guess I’ll just have to tough it out.” He smiled faintly, the corners of his lips tugging up at the slightest. “I take it that you’re not used to this kind of weather? It doesn’t rain like this in California, does it?”

On the outside, Brian seemed rather collected-- the same couldn’t be said for his mind. This was the most he’d ever spoken to his crush outside of class. He was a nervous wreck, praying that he wouldn’t say something strange and scare Jae off. Luckily, it seemed like he hadn’t said anything weird--Jae smiled back at him, before speaking once again.

“Nah, it doesn’t. It’s hella sunny there. Even in the fall! It would be like eighty degrees in the middle of October! Like, what the hell? Shouldn’t it be colder? Like-- Wait-- Hang on, I said eighty degrees in fahrenheit-- how much is that in celsius again? I can’t remember--” Jae continued speaking, but Brian wasn’t really listening.

Even just the movements of the other boy had Brian completely entranced. The way Jae spoke, the way he moved his hands, the sound of his voice, the shape of his lips-- there was just so much for Brian to take in. He was so caught up in his staring that he didn’t even realize that Jae had stopped speaking, and was waiting for his reply.

“Dude-- Dude?” A hand was waved in front of his face, and Brian snapped back to reality, his face a faint pink from embarrassment.

“Sorry--” he mumbled, “I was just-- thinking of how I’m going to get home. Yeah.” It was a lame excuse. Hopefully Jae wouldn’t question it too much, or think him rude. Luckily that didn’t seem to be the case, as the boy merely laughed, before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a large umbrella.

“Here. This thing’s big enough for the both of us. I’m heading down that way anyways. We can walk together. Just lead the way!”

And so Brian found himself strolling down the soaking streets of Seoul, laughing with Jae. Never in a million years did he picture himself in this situation. Brian always thought his crush on Jae would always be just that-- a crush: an unrequited love that he need to keep secret. But with the way Jae was talking to him, and the way they laughed at the same things, Brian couldn’t help but hope that there was the possibility of them being something more.

Too soon, they arrived at Brian’s apartment building. He didn’t want to leave Jae-- not when they had finally started to get to know each other on a more personal level.  Biting down on his lip, Brian turned to face the other male, gathering up the courage for the question he was about to ask.

“Hey-- Uh, I know this is weird-- but do you maybe want to come up and, uh-- have a cup of coffee or something?” His face flushed an even deeper red as he spoke-- at least he could blame this on the cold nipping at his cheeks.

“I can’t.” said Jae. Upon hearing those two words, Brian’s hurt sunk. Of course Jae wouldn’t be able to come up with him-- Jae was popular, he probably had other people he  _ actually  _ wanted to meet. Walking Brian home was just a courtesy, because Jae was a nice guy and walking people home was just something nice guys like him did.

“Oh-- yeah. Okay.” Brian offered him a faint smile, before beginning to make his way towards the building door rather dejectedly.

“Wait-- Brian!” The male paused in his tracks as Jae called out to him, a faint glimmer of hope sparking in his chest.Jae approached him, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Brian’s cheek.

In that moment, it seemed as if the world had stopped. All Brian could feel was the sensation of soft lips on his face, and then the slow realization that Jae was the owner of those heavenly lips.  _ Jae _ kissed him. Jae  _ kissed _ him. Jae kissed  _ him _ . Holy shit,  _ Jae just kissed him. _

Brian was shocked and it must have shown on his features-- Jae was quick to flash him a reassuring smile, gently taking one of Brian’s hands in his own and intertwining their fingers together.

“You know… everyone knows-- that you have a crush on me. It’s actually-- really obvious-- But don’t worry! I think it’s cute!” Jae spoke, laughing a bit.

This contrasted heavily with Brian’s reaction to the revelation, who instead had his eyes widen and his jaw drop a bit as he began stuttering, searching for an explanation. Had it really been that obvious? Was he not subtle enough when it came to his staring in class? How had he been found out anyways? It was Wonpil, wasn’t it? Wonpil never could shut up, of course he’d be the one to blab Brian’s deepest darkest secrets out to the world and--

His train of thought was cut off by Jae speaking once again. “It’s okay, man! Because, you know-- I like you too. I mean-- that is why I kissed you.” It was Jae’s turn to blush as he confessed in turn, his grip tightening around Brian’s hand. “And… I would love to come up. But I gotta get to work. Gotta get meal funds somehow, right?”

A smile found its way across Brian’s features, and he smiled at the other, before pulling Jae into a hug. So Jae wasn’t trying to get away from him. Jae liked him back. Jae actually liked him back-- it felt like a dream, but it wasn’t. This was reality. Jae returned Brian’s feelings, and Brian couldn’t be more overjoyed.

“Then… how about you come back after work? To celebrate the beginning of our new relationship?” He murmured into Jae’s ear, basking in the warmth of the other’s body.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” Jae whispered back, hugging Brian back just as tightly.

They remained in each other’s arms for several more minutes before reluctantly separating. Jae waved the other goodbye, before heading down the street, towards the cafe where he worked. Brian watched the retreating figure of the older boy, and suddenly found himself running down the street.

Once he caught up with Jae, he grabbed the older’s shoulder, before turning the male around and pressing their lips together. They stood there for several minutes, kissing each other with the rain cascading down around them. Jae’s umbrella had fallen to his side in surprise, and was long forgotten as the two reveled in each other. When they finally pulled apart, their hair was soaked, as well as their clothes. They smiled at each other one more time, before parting ways once again, after making promises to see each other after Jae’s shift was over.

As he made his way back to his building, Brian had a bright smile plastered on his face. Funny, he had been trying to avoid getting hit by the rain today, yet he still ended up soaked. It was okay, though-- after all, he had Jae to warm him up later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> eep. hope this was alright! i don't normally write fanfiction, but jaehyungparkian have been giving me major inspiration. TT_TT 
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> EDIT: decided to format these as a series of one shots in a series, instead of lumping them all together yes


End file.
